


Nothing stopping us now

by SexyPythagoras



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominance, F/M, Facial Shaving, Food Kink, Pegging, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPythagoras/pseuds/SexyPythagoras
Summary: After Rome, Villanelle realises what she has really wanted all along.
Relationships: Niko Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Nothing stopping us now

**Author's Note:**

> So… I never had the confidence to post anything for my OTP before… I thought no one else in this fandom liked it… but after seeing that maybe I'm not the only one after all… I felt like I could share this story for the first time 💏

Villanelle leaves the Roman ruins feeling an excitement and a pull in her stomach like she’s never felt before.

Eve was fun. For a time.

But a part of Villanelle always knew that Eve would never be enough for her. Eve was always such a hypocrite. Saying one thing and doing another. So rude to Villanelle. Never appreciating her.

Villanelle needs someone who appreciates her for who she is. A powerful lady. A real threat. Someone who won’t try to walk away from her.

A flutter in her heart as she realises she knows exactly where she needs to go. She should’ve known long ago. Ever since she met him. When he pinned her up against a wall and something stirred deep inside. She knew back then, she just didn’t want to admit it.

When she watched him with Eve, she felt jealousy. At the time, she mistakenly believed she was jealous of him, but now she realises, she was jealous of Eve.

She needs a piece of Niko Polastri.

She catches the soonest flight to London and can hardly contain herself on the plane. Just picturing his strong frame gets her wet. She has to go to the plane bathroom to get herself off halfway through the flight. The rest of the time she closes her eyes and pictures what she will do to him when she arrives.

Once the plane lands, she has a few errands to do.

She stops at the store and picks up some groceries and some shaving cream.

Then, it’s back to the storage center.

She finds her way back to the unit she visited before. Was it really only a day ago? With everything that happened in Rome, it feels like longer. 

She unlocks the door, and feels a twitch in her pussy at Niko’s excited gasp when he thinks he’s being rescued.

But then, the disappointment, and the delicious fear on his face when he sees that it’s her.

“Why are you here?” he bellows. “Did you change your mind and decide you want to kill me?”

“I did change my mind,” Villanelle says, licking her lips. “But I am not going to kill you.”

She places her bag of groceries down, then grabs Gemma’s bagged corpse and rolls it under the open door of the storage unit carelessly. 

Then she pulls the door shut with a clang. She does not want to be disturbed.

“Where is Eve?” Niko asks.

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Villanelle quiets him, pressing a finger against his lips. “Don’t worry about her. Eve is over.”

“Why have you come back?”

“Eve could not handle my love,” Villanelle says, stooping to rifle through her shopping bag. “Can you?”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Niko says.

“Eve wanted you to play the bad guy,” Villanelle begins, as she removes the can of shaving cream and peels off the plastic wrapping. “But you did not like it. It is not in your nature.”

“Right…” Niko says slowly, still seated on the couch. Even in the low light, Villanelle can see all of his muscles trembling.

Villanelle shakes the can vigourously. “You did not like to frighten Eve. Because you want to be the one who is frightened.” She squirts a jet of white foam into her hand. “I can provide that.”

Niko says nothing, but the terror in his eyes says everything Villanelle needs to hear. So much fear. But also an invitation. He likes it, she can tell. 

Villanelle sits down on Niko’s lap, straddling his legs with her own and facing him to wipe the shaving cream softly across his face. 

“Are you about to do what I think you’re about to do?” He grunts.

“Would you like me to stop?” Villanelle whispers. Niko’s silence, and the growing erection she can feel in his pants, provide the answer she needs.

Villanelle removes a small knife from her pocket – indeed, the same knife she threatened Niko with in this same spot a day ago – and presses the edge, softly, to Niko’s lip, wet and softened by the shaving cream. She draws it slowly, slowly, across his face, removing the hair little by little.

As the hair falls into his lap, Niko gives a low shudder of pleasure. He can’t be happy to lose that horrible moustache, it was so important to him, but he is so aroused by Villanelle’s domination that he doesn’t mind it. 

A few more slow strokes of the knife, and even though it’s not a perfect instrument for shaving, his lip is mostly clean shaven. 

Villanelle admires her handiwork. “I am brilliant,” she says, wiping a few stray smudges of shaving cream from his lip, then leaning in to finally taste his lips for the first time.

His lips meet hers hungrily. Did he also feel it the first time they met? The undeniable electricity between them? Did he realise right away that Eve was irrelevant, except as a means to bring the two of them into contact?

“You taste like…” Villanelle can’t even finish the thought, she begins to laugh. Niko looks up at her quizzically, and she gets up, returning to her shopping bag.

“Shepherd’s pie,” she laughs as she looks through the bag, and pulls out a potato in one hand, a carrot in the other. “Ever since you told me the recipe, it’s been going through my mind non-stop. I couldn’t quit thinking about it…” she drifts off for a moment, remembering the first time she tasted Niko’s cooking. “I told myself I was interested because Eve likes it, but the truth is I liked it a lot more than Eve. It is delicious. And so are you.”

“That’s very sweet,” Niko says, and Villanelle catches her mistake. She has become too soft, too sentimental with him. Time to turn on the fear again. 

“Potatoes,” she says, throwing one at him, hard enough to hurt. He winces as it his his shoulder. “Curry meat, but I didn’t want to get that since… it might not be sanitary.” 

She goes back into the bag. “Onions,” she says, whipping one at him like a fastball. “Peas,” she says, tossing the can at him, which draws a cry of genuine pain as the hard edge catches him in the side. 

“The secret ingredient,” she says with a wicked smile, “Worcester sauce.” She pulls out the small glass bottle of brown liquid and tears the cap off with her teeth, then returns to the couch to straddle Niko again. She pours the sauce all over him, dousing his face and shirt. Then, she realises there’s really no use for the shirt anymore and rips it off in a couple of quick moves. Then she spreads the sauce all over his chest… over his defined pectorals… it sticks in his chest hair… Oh, how did Villanelle ever manage to deny to herself this was what she wanted all along?

She bends and begins to lick the sauce from each surface of his body. The sharp edge of his jawline. The hollow of his collarbone. His naked lip, with just a little bit of stubble left since the knife didn’t provide a perfect clean shave. The sweet tang of the sauce compliments the taste of his sweat perfectly. He has been stuck in this storage unit for almost two full days, after all, and his body has its own tang.

“Are you afraid?” she hisses, nipping at his neck with her teeth, eliciting a small yelp with each bite.

“Yes,” he says.

“How much?”

“I’ve got goose pimples,” he says, indicating his arm as evidence.

“That’s not enough,” she says. “I want you to be heart pounding. Adrenaline flowing. Piss your pants afraid.”

Even as she says it, she can feel his blood start pumping faster and his erection become even harder. She stands, and then commands him to do the same. “Up!”

He obliges quickly, fearfully. As soon as he’s up, she works to unbutton and unzip his pants, tugging them down to his ankles. Then, she does the same to his briefs, so he’s fully nude before her, his huge member sticking out straight. She looks over it, impressed. Eve was an idiot to throw away her chance to be with such a beautiful cock.

“Turn around,” Villanelle orders, and Niko does so. “Bend over,” she says, and he leans, bracing his arms against the back of the couch. “Now spread.”

He spreads his feet out wide, and Villanelle leans forward, grabbing one arm around his thick, muscular core, and with her other hand, retrieving the large, thick carrot from the ground. It’s a beautiful specimen, almost five centimetres across at the widest point. Orange and earthy and lovely.

“Almost left out the most important ingredient,” she says. “What did I forget, Niko?”

“Tomato puree?” he says, weakly.

“Wrong!” Villanelle says, smacking him across the ass. “What else?”

“The c-carrots!” he stammers. The quaver in his voice makes Villanelle bite her lip with pleasure.

“I can do crazy things with a carrot,” she croons softly, tracing the tip of the carrot along the crack of his ass, then stretching it open and inserting it into his hole.

He moans, a deep, guttural sound that Villanelle recognises as a sublime mixture of pain and with pleasure. Once he’s adjusted to the presence of the object in his ass, she begins thrusting it in and out, fucking him rhythmically.

His moans and cries get louder and louder. Villanelle reaches her other hand down into her pants to grind at her clit in time with the thrusts of the carrot. She’s getting close, and she can tell Niko is too.

“Who is fucking you?” Villanelle asks.

“You are,” Niko gasps in between thrusts

“Who am I?” Villanelle growls. 

“The assassin Eve was trying to catch…”

“Who?!” Villanelle screams. “Eve is gone.”

“The woman my wife left me for…” Niko pants.

“What else?”

“Who she couldn’t stop thinking about…”

“What else?”

“Who I couldn’t stop thinking about, either.” Niko’s voice is now growing high and squeaky. He won’t last much longer.

“Say my name,” Villanelle grunts, feeling herself close to the edge as well, as she tightens her grip on Niko’s side, digging her nails into him, and fucking him harder, faster.

“Villanelle!” It comes out strained, stilted, and even if she couldn’t see the cum erupting forward onto the couch, Villanelle would’ve known from his voice that his orgasm had arrived at that moment. She was already on the edge and seeing him melt before her pushes her into orgasm as well. Pleasure rolls through her body, and she steps back, succumbing to it.

Niko collapses onto the couch, completely spent. Villanelle lets herself sit down next to him. She has hardly slowed down at all since that morning. Since killing Aaron, since killing Eve. It feels nice to relax. She lets herself lean into Niko’s strong body, laying her head on his shoulder, and shivering in pleasure as he reaches an arm around her to stroke her. It’s true, she loves to dominate and frighten, but she also loves to cuddle.

“Did you know I’d come back for you?” she asks.

“No,” he says. “I thought you left me to die.”

“So did I,” Villanelle says. “But I am glad I didn’t.” She traces a finger softly across his bare lip, giggling at how smooth it is. “I am sorry for everything.”

“You came back, it’s alright.”

“Not that,” Villanelle says. “The calls. The false reports.”

Niko frowns. “I thought you already apologised for that. 

“Yes,” Villanelle says. “But I figured out why I really did it.” She laughs. “I should’ve realised while I was talking to Gemma. It was ME who wanted a piece of the sexy maths teacher.”

“Nothing to do with Eve?”

“Nothing at all,” Villanelle croons. “Eve is gone. Say it. Say Eve is gone.”

“Eve is gone,” Niko repeats.

“Nothing stopping us now,” Villanelle says, wiping a speck of Worcester sauce from Niko’s chin with her index finger then popping it into her mouth to suck the taste off. “What shall we do next, Mr. Polastri?”

**Author's Note:**

> These two have my heart 🥰😍 please tell me what you think but be nice, this is my first time posting any stories.


End file.
